1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical tools and more specifically to a retractable ophthalmic surgical tool for performing surgery on the eye.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, there appears to be only two types of ophthalmic tools, scalpels, or lances. The first is a nonretractable type of ophthalmic scalpel. It is similar to a surgical scalpel used for making incisions in the body with the difference being the spear blade. The second type is a retractable ophthalmic lance which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,177 to Schwartz. The drawback to the Schwartz device is the inability of locking the lance in an extended position. The lack of locking feature makes its use inconvenient for a surgeon, because the surgeon must keep the lance extended and also manipulate the lance for surgery at the same time.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a retractable ophthalmic surgical tool which allows the blade to be securely locked in an extended position, yet protects the handlers thereof from being cut by the blade.
The present invention provides a retractable ophthalmic surgical tool which requires a deliberate action to release the blade from an extended position. The retractable ophthalmic surgical tool includes a shell, slidable insert, slide button, spring, and blade. The shell is preferably a hollow tube which comes to a decreasing taper at a first end thereof. A first slot is formed through the wall of the shell at substantially a first end thereof. A second slot is formed through the wall of the shell at substantially a middle of the shell length. A connecting slot is formed through the wall of the shell and enables the slide button to slide between the first and second slots.
The slidable insert includes a body, a first cantilever arm, and a second cantilever arm. A first end of the body is tapered to fit inside the first end of the shell. The blade is retained in the first end of the body. The first cantilever arm extends from substantially a middle of the body and the second cantilever arm extends from an end of the first cantilever arm. The slide button is attached to a top of the second cantilever arm at assembly. At least one side of the body has a groove formed therein to provide clearance for the spring. A hole is formed through a middle of the body for attachment of one end of the spring. An end plug is inserted into a second end of the shell. An end of the end plug has a hole formed therethrough for attachment of the other end of the spring.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable ophthalmic surgical tool which securely locks the blade in an extended position.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a retractable ophthalmic surgical tool which prevents a cutting injury to a handler thereof.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.